Comatose
by Tatsu Shawna
Summary: Rob Lucci thought about his fight with Luffy and the feeling he has for the pirate...Lame Summary - -   Song fic,can pass as a onesided LucciLuffy


As ya all know,I went back to school and won't have much time to work on some plots and fics so here are some I made just for the fun,enjoy reading them while I'm away ;)

* * *

_I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of  
Is waking to you_

When Lucci woke up,his nose was assaulted by the smell of ether and antiseptic meaning that he was in an hosptital or something like that. Every limb of his body hurted even with the pain killers. Lucci let ut a growl from either pain and frustration,the weakness his body was in now made him angry. A white blur entered his sight,it said something before blackness took him again.  
_Lucci could fell the grass underneath his back,a slight warm lump was on his chest but he didn't mind it. Something landed on his lips. Something sweet and soft making his toes curl__ and butterflies flutter in his stomach  
__"Lucci,love"Lucci could _**see**_ even with closed eyes the grin"Wake up,please"_  
_Lucci opened his eyes and stared into Luffy's_  
_"Lucci wake up"_  
Lucci opened his eyes,an hopeful look on his face only to have it change into a blank face as he meet Kaku's face. The square nosed man smiled at his awakened compagnion  
"Glad you're awake"smiled Kaku"You gave us quite a scare ya know?"  
Lucci stared at Kaku before,with great pain,turning his back to the younger man  
"G...Get...Out"croaked Lucci,apparently getting used again to his voice  
Kaku blinked at the Zoan before him  
"Get...Out"repeated Lucci with a dangerous growl this time  
Kaku didn't have to be tell twice,he walked out of the room,wondering why he saw a spark of sadness and lonelyness in Lucci's eyes

_Tell me that you will listen  
Your touch is what I'm missing  
And the more I hide I realize  
I'm slowly losing you_

Lucci stared/glared at the ceilling in utter boredness,on his chest,Hattori was happily seated and snoring  
_'Lucky bastard'_though Lucci as he looked at the clock up the door. It read 4:37 am.  
He had so hoped that the pain killers were strong enough to knock him down alas the pain had subdued so had the pain killers so he was begining his...was it the 4th or the 5th sleepless night?Lucci shook his head and closed his eyes. Morpheus took pity of him and finally give Lucci a dreamless sleep but the leopard man never noticed the tears that escaped his eyes during the night

_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'les I feel you next to me  
you take the pain I feel  
waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real_

He felt empty and lonely. Empty because the pipe-dreams he was creating,thinking that the pirate could ever forgive him for he did,it was like saying that Dragon will become a Marine but yet he hoped to ever mean something to someone if only for a mere second. With that dog of Spandam,he was merely a weapon and treated like one but never he was treated like a human being less as Rob Lucci,he knew his co-worked were wary of him because he could kill them easily so they treatened him like a threat even if they didn't show it openly. The only time he had been treated like this was during his mission in Water7 by the citizen and by the Mugiwara Kaizoku. Strangely,thinking about what happened brough tears to his eyes,Lucci bit his lower lips. Hard.  
_'Don't cry,don't show weakness to an ennemy,don't show pity and be merciless!'_yelled a voice in his head  
But the tears escaped anyway,he was glad that only Hattori was with him,even the presence of his pet and friend pigeon made him fell alone,no one was here to save him like the Mugiwara Kaizoku did to Nico Robin,no one would stand for him. Heck!He was sure the other brought him here out of pity!NO ONE!He was alone and he always be,he so wanted to go back to coma and never wake up

_I hate living without you  
Dead wrong to ever doubt you  
But my demons lay in waiting  
Tempting me away  
Oh how I adore you  
Oh how I thirst for you  
Oh how I need you_

"The docs said that we could free you"smiled a nurse as she entered his room  
Lucci said nothing and keep staring aimlessly at the wall in front of him  
"Come on"smiled the nurse as she handed him a tuxedo with a yellow shit with black spot,black pants and shoes"A cute man with a cap handed me this for you"  
Lucci finally stared at her as she put the clothes on his bed,the nurse stared into his face  
"What's wrong?"she asked"Aren't you happy that you're healed?"  
Lucci said nothing again and went to stand up,wincing slightly as he put weight on his legs but he got his ballance,that's a good thing.  
"You know,you should be answerable to your friends"frowned the girl"Poor things,they entertened the citizen to pay your medical fees,they were soaked to the bone when they finally got the money"  
Lucci stayed silent then turned slowly to the girl  
"Can you leave the room,I want to change"  
The nurse 'harrumphed' and left the room,nose in the air,she wasn't happy at all by how Lucc treated his 'friends'

_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'les I feel you next to me  
you take the pain I feel  
waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
_

"Hey!Let's go bowling!"sugested Kaku after Lucci shook hand with the docs"To celebrate Lucci's return"  
Lucci stayed silent,what they wanted to do to him didn't mattered to him.  
An arm was linked to his neck as he was lead to said bowling  
"Come on,party-pooper"smirked Jya"I'm sure I can beat you,ya look so dead on your feet that I'm surprised a fresh gale didn't made ya break on the floor...Not that I would have minded"  
Lucci took the blow silently,he just glared at the floor while Jya's head was wacked by everyone and the wolf was lead a little away from Lucci's earshoot  
"Idiot!"hissed Kaku"Didn't ya noticed that Lucci's been a little depressive lately"  
"Kaku's right!"growled Kalifa  
"I know he's been depressed,I just wanted a reaction from him like an angry retort!"barked Jya  
"You just made things worse for him!"growled Blueno  
"Fine,fine!"growled Jyabura"No need to give me a screed,I'll apology to him if that'll make you happy"  
"You really should!"reproached Fukuro  
Lucci cleared his throat making everyone turn to look at him  
"How about we enter the building and start a game"  
The other nodded to him and once they entered,they started the game but Lucci didn't join them. Jyabura's head has never been hit that many in an hour

_Breathing life  
Waking up  
My eyes  
Open up_

"...Ya're sure of what ya're saying?"growled someone behind the former CP9,catching their attention  
Blueno saw the men nod to the sheriff  
"That's not good"grumbled the sheriff"Pirates never come here unless they're heavily hurt...Ya're sure they weren't hurt or anything"  
"At 200 per cent"replied one of the two men  
The sheriff sighed  
"Then there is nuthin we can do,let's just give them what they want and hope they won't destroy the city"  
Former CP9 exchanged a glance between each other then at Lucci who was the only one that had stared blankly at the group  
"We should help them"suggested Kalifa  
"How~~can~~th~~ey~~not~~a~~ct~~to~~th~~e~~pi~~ra~~tes?"inquired Kumadori  
"That's not our buisness!"  
Everyone stared at Lucci after his outburst,he was glaring heavily at them  
"That's not our problem!"went on Lucci as he stood to leave the place"We aren't Justice representatives anymore"  
"Look alley cat!"growled Jya"That's not our fault if ya got your butt kicked by that brat pirate that we have to stare at those pirates' rampage"  
Everybody expected Lucci to snap back but he took the blow  
_'He is right,you'll never get the boy's affection'_  
Lucci stormed out of the bowling,hearing hands slapping sounds on the wolf's head on his way.  
Lucci let his legs lead him,he didn't know where he was going but he was going to it anyway  
"HELP!"screamed a woman,holding her child  
Lucci's head snapped up,he was standing in front of the harbour with the pirates those men mentioned earlier,Lucci stared at them as they manhandled the citizen near them  
"Please!Stop!"begged the woman,protecting her child from any arms,as a gun was pointed in her way"I wanna live!"  
_'SAY YOU WANT TO LIVE!'screamed Luffy  
'I WANNA LIVE!'screamed a teary Robin'TAKE ME OUT TO THE SEA WITH YOU!'_  
"Ya won't live"snickered the captain before turning to the pirate that held the two girls in a gun point"Fi..."  
**'CRACK!'**  
The captain didn't know what hit him,Lucci run to him and kicked the captain in the face,knocking him down under the shocked gaze of the crew and citizen  
"Oi!Oi!Who are ya?"asked a pirate as he pointed his gun to Lucci,some of his mates imitated him. Before Lucci could react,they were knocked down,next to the Zoan were Kumadori and Kaku  
"The other are coming"warned Kaku before smilling to Lucci"Ya could have warned us of the little party you were having"  
Lucci said nothing and squashed the man's skull under the shocked gaze of the people  
"No pity"ordered Lucci as the other entered a brawl with the pirates

_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'les I feel you next to me  
you take the pain I feel  
waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real_

"Now,where are we going?"asked Jya,he was happier now that he kicked those scums' butt  
"We can't stay here anyway"muttered Lucci  
"We can always sail to Homeland"suggested Blueno  
"With which boat?"asked Fukuro  
"How about this one?"Kaku jabbed his thumb to the former Candies Pirates' ship"Robbing pirates isn't a crime"  
"You're right"said Lucci,staring at the sea  
_'I want to live too!I'll set sail and I'll find you,Mugiwara no Luffy'_  
Lucci was snapped back to reality as someone tugged on his pants,he looked down to see the little girl he had helped. She smiled at him  
"Ya know,sir,if you're patient enough then love will sure bloom in the least person you thought"  
Lucci let shock settle itself in his face for a while before a ghost of a smile appeared,he kneeled to the girl's level  
"Thank you"  
The girl's smile was his answere,she walked away while waving them all 'good-bye'  
"What was that?"asked Kaku  
"What did she mean?"added Kalifa  
"What are we waiting for?Let's sail!"replied Lucci,walking to the ship  
Kaku and Kalifa looked at each other,wondering why was Lucci purposly avoiding the conversation's subject. Lucci stared at the skyline  
_'Wait for me,Luffy!'_  
Maybe,just maybe,leaving his comatose state was a good thing

_Oh how I adore you  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
Oh how I thirst for you  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
Oh how I adore you  
(Comatose)  
Ohhhhhhhh  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real_

* * *

R&R :D


End file.
